Звуки молчания
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "The Sound of Silence" за авторством Dubbers. Пострейхенбах. После смерти Шерлока, Джон на нервной почве теряет способность к речи. Три года спустя Шерлок возвращается.


Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Шерлок прыгнул с крыши, и Джон постепенно все больше самоизолировался ото всех знакомых. Он не выносил эти взгляды на него, суждения и, что еще хуже — жалость. А, учитывая, что они с Шерлоком в последние несколько месяцев превратились в мини-знаменитостей (или даже не мини, ибо в итоге все сорвалось под откос. А что вы хотите от публики?), то категория "знакомые" включала добрую половину Лондона. В результате Джон в буквальном смысле заперся ото всех в четырех стенах: ушел с работы, переехал в крошечную квартирку на выселках и стал жить на сбережения, скопленные им с гонораров за расследования. На _деньги Шерлока_ , ибо даже, несмотря на смерть друга, Джон чувствовал себя перед ним в долгу.

Позже он пришел к выводу, что именно по причине своей изоляции он далеко не сразу понял, что происходит: когда ты все время наедине с собой, легко не заметить очевидного. Но долго так продолжаться не могло, и однажды во время еженедельного похода по магазинам, "белый шум", которым себя окружил Джон, разлетелся вдребезги от знакомого голоса.

— Джон!

Это был Лестрейд, и Джон на мгновение задумался, не лучше ли притвориться, что он не слышал. Однако возможность выбора быстро растворилась, ибо Грег уже перебежал дорогу и направлялся прямо к нему.

— Ты в порядке?

Вопрос, разумеется, был идиотский, и они оба об этом знали. Джон уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить — солгать, потому что глупый вопрос заслуживал глупого ответа, но обнаружил, что в горле словно встал ком. Гортань сдавливало до такой степени, что невозможно было издать и звука. Джон закрыл рот, потом снова открыл.

Ничего.

Он попытался прокашляться, но ком и не подумал сдвинуться с места. Джон покраснел от усилий и чувствовал себя полным идиотом, но сказать ничего так и не смог.

— Господи Боже! — воскликнул Грег и с силой хлопнул его по спине. — Ну и кашель. Ты заболел?

Джон покачал головой, имея в виду "нет, я в порядке", и жестом показал на горло. К несчастью, Грег интерпретировал это как "да, увы, заболел, горло" и посоветовал Джону воздержаться от разговоров: мол, не напрягай связки и голос скоро вернется.

Проклиная про себя неоднозначность жестов, Джон вынужденно выслушал еще несколько советов, которые все как один, казалось, были почерпнуты Грегом от своих престарелых родственниц. Наконец детектив-инспектор вспомнил, что его, в отличие от некоторых, где-то ждут, и побежал по своим делам.

— Эй, будь на связи, ладно? — осторожно попросил он перед уходом, метафорически протягивая Джону оливковую ветвь мира.

Джон кивнул, поскольку от него ждали именно этого, и осознал, что без слов лгать много легче.

Он снова остался один, и даже обрети он снова внезапно дар речи, говорить ему было не с кем.

Первое время окружающие автоматически делали вывод, что Джон заболел; убедить их в этом ничего не стоило, поскольку он игнорировал все входящие звонки и смски и настолько редко с кем-либо виделся, что люди просто не осознавали, что он не разговаривает уже несколько месяцев и не имеет никаких других симптомов болезни (не считая подавленности и недосыпа, но причина этого была всем известна).

Майкрофт похищал его дважды. В первый раз это было молчаливое противостояние, когда они считывали на лицах друг друга внутренний эмоциональный раздрай, и слова, казалось, не требовались. А во второй раз Джон понял, что проигрывает пристальному взгляду Холмса-старшего и уже собирался уйти, как услышал те единственные слова, что все же шепотом произнес Майкрофт:

— Мне так жаль.

В конце концов, окружающие начали что-то подозревать, но Джон не мог ответить на их вопросы. Физически не мог ничего сказать.

Он читал "Бога мелочей" и ненавидел, что сравнивает себя с Эстаппеном, который, отстраняясь от мира, медленно погружался в полное молчание, поскольку однажды одно его слово принесло столько проблем. Который произнес "да" и предал человека, которого любил¹.

 _"Ты — машина!"_

Который не был ответственен за смерть друга, но все равно себя таковым чувствовал.

Через шесть месяцев Джон вернулся на Бейкер-Стрит. Он сам не очень понимал своего решения, поскольку когда он паковал свои вещи, убирая их на хранение, то старался не задумываться, что вещи Шерлока так и остаются рассредоточенными по квартире, как будто друг просто пустился в погоню за каким-то преступником и в любой момент мог снова взбежать сюда по знакомой лестнице. Это придавало квартире очень странную, потустороннюю атмосферу.

И все же он был странно доволен, обнаружив, что 221Б так и не заселена другими жильцами, даже при том, что в ней явно проводили уборку. И ничуть не меньше обрадовался, что миссис Хадсон открыла ему дверь еще до того, как он постучал, ибо перед этим он несколько минут тупо стоял и таращился на дверь, а пожилая леди просто сразу его обняла.

Потом она напоила его чаем с печеньем — и ему показалось, что никогда и не покидал этот дом. Она болтала с ним о том мире, к которому он сам когда-то принадлежал: однополая пара миссис Тернер усыновила ребенка, соседям пришлось усыпить собаку, а в 221С теперь живет милая девушка.

Джон с легкостью прочел скрытое между строк: вторая квартира пустует потому, что это _квартира его и Шерлока_ , даже если они там уже не живут. Джон испытал прилив благодарности, но так же и небольшой вины.

— Ты ужасно тихий, дорогой, — некоторое время спустя произнесла миссис Хадсон и посмотрела на него, как будто все понимала.

Это оказалось уже слишком.

Впервые за время, казавшееся сейчас вечностью, Джон заплакал; крупными молчаливыми слезами.

Миссис Хадсон лишь снова его обняла, посоветовала травяных настоев и добавила, что ему здесь всегда рады.

Джон попытался сказать "Спасибо", но слова застряли у него в горле. Он решил, что миссис Хадсон все равно их услышала.

Джон обошел всех известных и неизвестных ему врачей, его переводили от специалиста к специалисту, из клиники в клинику, но смогли лишь подтвердить то, что он и так знал. Физически с ним все было в порядке, горло и гортань целы и невредимы и предоставляли ему прекрасную возможность разговаривать...

Но он не мог.

В конце концов, ему сообщили, что это результат психотравмы — что он до сих пор в шоке, и его разум именно так это проявляет. Джон знал, что врачи неправы, он уже раньше бывал в шоке, и сейчас это был не он. Кроме того, Джон более чем сознавал окружающий мир и принимал реальность; он понимал, что _Шерлок мертв,_ и это понимание преследовало его своим реализмом.

И в первые недели он ведь еще мог разговаривать: он говорил на похоронах, потом у могилы Шерлока и во время своего бессмысленного визита к психотерапевту. Хотя речь требовала от него огромных усилий, каждое слово словно продирало себе путь наружу, к хаосу бренного мира или просто самому Джону. Но ему все-таки она удавалась, и не было причин думать, что дальше не станет легче.

Но не стало.

Он записался к новому психотерапевту, хотя и считал это глупым, но все равно сделал, он ведь хочет, чтобы ему стало лучше, верно? Врач формально поговорила с ним и затем заставила записать на бумагу все, что он чувствовал — заставила исторгать словесный поток до тех пор, пока внутри ничего не осталось.

 _"_ _Вы хотите что-то сказать, но не говорите_ _"._

 _"_ _Нет. Извините, никак_ _"._

Иногда Джону казалось, что именно в этом была суть произошедшего с его голосом — что желая произнести самое важное, он выплеснул всю душу и сердце, и просто исчерпал все слова.

 _"Я был очень одинок, и многим тебе обязан"._

А иногда он думал, что это оттого, что ему просто нечего никому сказать.

Такое развитие событий привело Гарри в растерянность, но, в основном, она просто злилась. Сестра снова начала пить, но теперь некому было остановить ее словом. Старые друзья неловко пытались поддержать Джона смс-ками и емейлами, но, в конце концов, и этот поток иссяк. Джон задумался, должен ли чувствовать себя виноватым, поскольку это его только обрадовало.

Через год он плюнул на сеансы с психотерапевтом, перестал задумываться о причинах своей немоты и переехал так далеко на выселки, насколько был способен без ощущения, что совершает побег.

Он начал учиться языку жестов.

В классе, кроме него, было двое недавно потерявших или начавших терять слух, и студент университета, планировавший работать с инвалидами, а их учительница была немой.

Но они на удивление все хорошо сработались.

Джон нашел себе работу в местной библиотеке, которая определенно не отвечала его профессии, но давала возможность заняться чем-то новым и не требовала вербальной коммуникации. Несмотря на то, что фактически Джон по-прежнему жил в Лондоне, у него было ощущение, что он живет в небольшом городке — он быстро перезнакомился со всеми соседями, а владельцы ближайших магазинчиков буквально сразу выучили его привычки и узнавали по имени. Так или иначе, но Джон обзавелся друзьями. В пятничные вечера они ходили в местный паб и хорошо выпивали, отчего общение на языке жестов превращалось практически в аттракцион — в особенности, потому что друзья Джона и трезвыми-то не особенно хорошо разбирались в жестах, но Джон не обижался. Зато они изумительно умели играть в шарады.

Нет, Джон безусловно не был счастлив — во всяком случае так, как раньше, но он чувствовал себя удовлетворенным. А лучше всего было то, что здесь никто не знал его предыдущей жизни (а если и знали, то никогда не упоминали).

Дыра в форме Шерлока по-прежнему присутствовала в жизни Джона, но постепенно все же уходила из мыслей.

Однажды Джон осознал, что со дня смерти друга минуло три года, а он так и не произнес ни единого слова.

В тот день Джон, как всегда, вошел в свой класс языка жестов (теперь он уже сам был в нем дока и приходил, в основном, чтобы помогать новичкам) и увидел, что на его месте сидит — или скорее, развалился какой-то мужчина. Несмотря на непривычную одежду — футболку и джинсы, его поза выглядела ужасно знакомой. Мужчина сидел спиной к Джону, так что тот не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто это.

Что ж, такое случалось не в первый раз; за прошедшие годы он слишком часто встречал незнакомцев, которые в подобной знакомой позе разваливались на сидении, а иногда просто обладали острыми скулами или тонкими пальцами. Поэтому Джон задавил поднявшийся в груди трепет и огляделся в поисках свободного стула.

Но в этот момент учительница — немая женщина по имени Мэри — жестом поздоровалась с Джоном, и тот мужчина к нему обернулся. И пусть он сейчас выглядел иначе, чем Джону помнилось (волосы светлее и длиннее, а кожа — темнее и с землистым оттенком), но не могло быть ни малейших сомнений в том, кто он.

Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив — великий Шерлок Холмс.

Который умер и забрал с собой голос Джона.

Фантом поднялся с места, и какое-то время они с Джоном смотрели друг на друга под полное молчание и пристальные взгляды всего класса.

— Джон, — произнес Шерлок с такой небрежностью, словно и не провел мертвым три года, но Джону показалось, что он увидел во взгляде детектива некоторую настороженность. Раньше он смог бы сказать точно — смог бы прочесть Шерлока, как открытую книгу, но сейчас он уже не мог быть ни в чем уверен.

А еще он не мог на него заорать — не мог закричать, не мог потребовать объяснений или просто сообщить этому идиоту, как он по нему скучал. Поэтому Джон просто двинул другу по физиономии.

Шерлок лежал на полу, потирая щеку, и выглядел неприлично довольным.

 _"Я_ _тоже пощадила бы нос и зубы_ _"._

— Джон? — осторожно показала знаками Мэри. — Этот человек тебя беспокоит?

Джон выждал минуту и потом отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, — жестами показал он. — Это мой старый друг. Я просто не ожидал его здесь увидеть.

Мэри все же не оставляли сомнения, но прежде, чем она успела что-либо ответить, в разговор жестов голосом вступил Кевин (парень, присоединившийся к классу несколько недель назад из-за того, что недавно у него родилась глухая сестренка, и он хотел иметь возможность помочь ей).

— Эй, а я вас знаю! — закричал он, указывая на Шерлока. — Вы тот детектив, которого показывали по телевизору! — Джон видел, как Шерлок очень знакомо закатил глаза. — Но я думал, что вы мерт...

— Очевидно, что нет, — рявкнул "мертвец". — Достаточно сказать, что сообщения о моей смерти были сильно преувеличены. И я не шарлатан, — на последнем предложении Шерлок снова повернулся к Джону, как будто не был уверен в отсутствии у него сомнений. — И никогда им не был.

Джон никак это не прокомментировал.

Шерлок медленно поднялся с пола и, дюйм за дюймом, приблизился к Джону, на этот раз уже заблаговременно вскинув руки в примиряющем жесте.

— Джон? — попытался он еще раз, уже куда более осторожно. — Ты... ты в порядке?

 _"А как ты, черт подери, думаешь?!"_ — мысленно вскрикнул Джон за внешне стоическим фасадом. Вот сейчас он точно знал, что он в шоке.

— Джон? — Шерлок внезапно оказался совсем близко, и хотя Джон не помнил, чтобы тот раньше хоть раз инициировал к кому-либо прикосновение без скрытых мотивов, сейчас друг буквально навис над ним, положил руки на плечи и, подавшись вперед, впился взглядом в глаза, словно те хранили в себе все тайны мира.

— Джон? Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

И впервые за долгое время Джон пожалел, что не может.

— Почему он мне не отвечает? — обратился на этот раз Шерлок ко всем присутствующим, то ли вытесняя, то ли не сознавая того факта, что половина из них физически не может его услышать. Странно, что Шерлок до сих пор этого не вычислил. Возможно, нахождение в стане мертвых плохо отразилось на его гениальном мозге. А может, все потому, что он смотрел только на Джона и ни на кого больше.

В конце концов, подал голос Кевин:

— Он не может.

— Что? — взгляд Шерлока резко переключился на юношу, и тот сразу занервничал.

— Ну, он же немой... разве нет? — сказал Кевин уже менее уверенно и оглянулся в поисках подтверждения.

— Нет, — жестами показала Мэри. Она знала. Джон ей рассказал, когда они какое-то время встречались. (Возможно, из этого бы что-то и вышло, но оставаясь наедине, они оба тяжело переносили свое обоюдное молчание, и в конце концов по-дружески разошлись). — Он просто не может говорить.

На лице Кевина отразилась озадаченность, но Шерлок очевидно все понял — по жестам и глубинному значению произнесенных слов, потому что внезапно снова перенес свое внимание на Джона, и доктору не слишком понравилось выражение его взгляда.

— Джон, мне очень ... мне так ж... — замямлил Шерлок. И Джон понял, что тот говорит _искренне_ , поскольку другу всегда было трудно выговорить извинения, если он действительно сожалел.

Джон кивнул в ответ и положил обе руки на плечи Шерлоку. Не совсем объятие, больше сообщение.

"Ничего. Все хорошо".

Он знал, что Шерлок поймет.

На следующий день Джон собрал свои немногочисленные пожитки, уволился с работы и попрощался с друзьями, обещая поддерживать связь и на этот раз действительно планируя это сделать.

Шерлок ждал его на вокзале.

— Готов ехать? — спросил он.

Джон в ответ улыбнулся и, не оглядываясь, сел в поезд.

Довольно скоро все вернулось на круги своя, как было до "смерти" Шерлока. Они вместе ходили на места преступлений, где сначала пару раз были неловкие моменты из-за чувствовавших свою вину ярдовцев, но скоро все опять вернулись к привычному обмену оскорблениями, а Шерлок каждый раз принимался стенать по поводу всеобщего уровня интеллекта.

Джон вновь перебрался на Бейкер-Стрит и обнаружил, что вещи Шерлока не только вернулись в квартиру, но и приумножились. Он кое-как втиснулся туда со своим скарбом и следующие несколько дней прошли в совместном обустройстве жизни.

Шерлок снова играл на скрипке в совершенно неподходящее время, держал в холодильнике разлагающиеся части тел и, по большей части, был привычной занозой в заднице.

Казалось, они продолжили с того места, где прервались... но Джон так и не мог говорить.

Хотя, возможно, и мог, но не пытался. Потому что на самом деле не был уверен, что это все происходит на самом деле — что это не какой-то великолепный кошмар, от которого он в любой момент может проснуться. А если он попытается заговорить, но не сможет, это только подтвердит, что все это сон, а Джон сильно сомневался, что сможет такое выдержать. Он предпочитал подольше пожить в мире иллюзий, несмотря на боль, которая отражалась на лице Шерлока, когда тот задавал вопрос, а Джон не отвечал ни единым словом.

Впрочем, Шерлок отлично поднаторел в языке жестов, и Джон мог притвориться, что его немота не имеет большого значения.

Он нанялся в библиотеку на полставки, поскольку все еще не мог практиковать как врач. Но он волонтерил в больницах, чтобы поддерживать практику, в свободное время помогал на добровольных началах в школе для глухих и по-прежнему каждую неделю приходил в класс жестового языка к Мэри. И ухитрялся совмещать все это с беготней за преступниками по всему Лондону вместе с сумасшедшим гением, своим лучшим другом и соседом Шерлоком Холмсом, который теперь смеялся на месте преступления за них обоих.

Они выработали свою систему общения — более быструю, чем язык жестов, и особенно подходящую для быстрых погонь и незаконных проникновений. В основном, она состояла из чтения языка тела друг друга, в чем они очень быстро поднаторели, но смешанного с а-ля военными сигналами и жестами семафорной азбуки на случай больших расстояний.

И у них на диво хорошо получалось.

Хотя порой Шерлок злился, всерьез злился, и появлялось ощущение, что он воспринимает молчание Джона как личное оскорбление. Шерлок принимался кричать, орать, скандалить и оскорблять Джона всеми возможными и невозможными способами, казалось, на ходу выдумывая все новые и новые поводы.

Сам Джон принимал весь этот словесный град не дрогнув, неподвижно и молча. Потому что знал — Шерлок всерьез не имеет в виду ни единого слова.

Это всякий раз случалось в разное время и всегда неожиданно, а после одного случая, когда Шерлок попросил Джона купить молока, а тот не ответил... все происходило только дома, где никто, кроме миссис Хадсон не мог его слышать, да и ее при этом практически не бывало дома.

Под конец кое-как успокоившись, Шерлок подходил к Джону, наклонялся/приседал/присаживался перед ним и медленно протягивал руку, обхватывая за шею. Если бы кто-то в этот момент вошел к ним, то почти наверняка бы подумал, что Шерлок все-таки потерял самообладание, но Джон слишком хорошо знал друга. Тот никогда не сдавливал и не сжимал его шею — просто держал на ней руку, питая бесполезные надежды ощутить вибрацию.

— Джон, ты в безопасности, — каждый раз повторял Шерлок. — Я — настоящий, а ты дома, и ты в безопасности.

Это напоминало мантру или, может быть, извинения.

В конце концов, у Шерлока начинало сводить мышцы, и он отстранялся, хватал пальто и уходил на какое-то время из дому.

Когда он возвращался, никто из них не упоминал о произошедшем.

Как выяснилось, Лестрейд тоже понимал язык жестов. Джон обнаружил это, когда однажды во время расследования жестами показал Шерлоку "Ты — идиот", и Грег захихикал.

Нет, _захихикал._

А Джон, преодолев первый шок, очень обрадовался. Они с Грегом до сих пор не вернулись к былым приятельским отношениям — в основном, потому что Джон считал, что смски не могут передать всю полноту того, что между ними наслоилось — прощения, извинений, предательства. Ему хотелось прояснить отношения, но страх разрушить иллюзии оказался сильнее.

Через неделю после своего открытия, Джон встретился с ним на привычном месте в их старом пабе. И после пары минут неловкого молчания, Джон аккуратно показал жестами:

— Прости, что не смог принять твою помощь.

Потому что да, Лестрейд усомнился в Шерлоке, усомнился _в них обоих_ , но в итоге именно Джон отказался от его извинений и помощи.

Грег тепло улыбнулся и раскрыл объятия — чисто по мужски, разумеется — жестом, перекрывающим любую вербалику.

После чего они, потягивая пиво, стали смотреть регби.

Однажды, когда они все вместе были на месте преступления, Шерлок вошел в свой привычный раж "Вы, люди, такие идиоты!", после чего осыпал всех присутствующих двойной порцией оскорблений и заявил, что это совершенно очевидно сделала мачеха.

Джон глянул на него, подняв бровь. Шерлок понял вопрос и закатил глаза, но все же терпеливо пустился в объяснения, заодно бросая на Джона негодующие взгляды, словно бы говорившие: "Ну что, теперь счастлив?"

— Потрясающе, — произнес Джон, хотя прозвучало это так хрипло и рвано (поскольку в последний раз он что-либо произносил три с половиной года тому назад!), что и на слово-то было совсем непохоже. Но это не имело никакого значения, потому что в комнате внезапно установилась тишина, а Шерлок _просиял_.

 _"С возвращением!"_ — говорила его улыбка.

И Джон невольно просиял в ответ.

* * *

¹ Речь о книге "Бог мелочей" (англ. The God of Small Things). Это роман индийской писательницы Арундати Рой 1996 года, в 1997 году получивший Букеровскую премию.

Действие романа происходит в городе Айеменеме на юго-западе Индии. Главные герои книги — брат с сестрой, разнояйцевые близнецы Эста и Рахель. В результате интриг и давления родственников, Эстаппен — Эста — в семилетнем возрасте своим ответом "да" опознал умиравшего от побоев полицейских Велютту (парня-ремесленника, который был лучшим другом близнецов) как убийцу своей кузины Софи. Велютта в ту же ночь умер, а Эста на какое-то время постепенно перестал разговаривать.

 _"Эста всегда был тихим мальчиком, поэтому никто не мог сказать хоть с какой-то степенью точности, когда (даже в каком году, не говоря уже о месяце и дне) он перестал говорить. То есть совсем умолк. В том-то и дело, что не было такого момента. Он не сразу прикрыл лавочку, а сворачивал дело постепенно. Еле заметно убавлял звук. Словно он истощил запас общения и теперь говорить стало вовсе не о чем. Однако молчание Эсты было лишено всякой неловкости. Оно не было вызывающим. Не было громким. Не обвиняющее, не протестующее молчание - нет, скорее оцепенение, спячка, психологический эквивалент состояния, в которое впадают двоякодышащие рыбы, чтобы пережить сухую пору, только вот для Эсты сухая пора, казалось, будет длиться бесконечно._

 _Со временем он развил в себе способность, где бы он ни находился, сливаться с фоном - с книжными полками, деревьями, занавесками, дверными проемами, стенами домов - и стал казаться неодушевленным, сделался почти невидим для поверхностного взгляда. Чужие люди, находясь с ним в одной комнате, обычно не сразу его замечали. Еще больше времени им требовалось, чтобы понять, что он не говорит. До иных это так и не доходило"._


End file.
